Le Vinculmens
by Daiky
Summary: Lorsqu'Elvie revient d'une longue mission, elle se rend compte que son meilleur ami n'est pas celui que tout le monde croit. Pourquoi est-elle la seule à voir que ce Percival Graves n'est qu'une imitation ? Et comment arrivera-t-elle à le prouver ? Car, sans le savoir, elle va se frotter à l'un des plus puissants sorciers de son temps et à ses sombres machinations... Percival/OC
1. Chapitre 1

Hello tout le monde ! En fan inconditionnelle de **Harry Potter** , je ne pouvais qu'adorer les **Animaux Fantastiques**. _Norbert_ est juste vraiment **trop cute** , _Percival_ est **trop _hot_ ** et _Croyance_ est assez **intéressant** à exploiter. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez qu'on discute de ce film, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP **:D**

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'Elvie revient d'une longue mission, elle se rend compte que son meilleur ami n'est pas celui que tout le monde croit. Pourquoi est-elle la seule à voir que ce Percival Graves n'est qu'une imitation ? Et comment arrivera-t-elle à le prouver ? Car, sans le savoir, elle va se frotter à l'un des plus puissants sorciers de son temps et à ses sombres machinations.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à qui de droit. Je en tire aucune contrepartie de ce texte.

Merci à _**CacoNya**_ pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Le Vinculmens**_

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Elvie,_

 _Heureux d'apprendre que tu es enfin de retour ! Je suis effectivement libre pour déjeuner demain et je te donne rendez-vous à notre table habituelle au Harbor Club._

 _J'ai grande hâte de te revoir._

 _Percival Graves_

Quelque chose clochait dans cette lettre.

Elvie tenait dans sa main le morceau de parchemin depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, déjà, et ses yeux parcouraient encore et encore les quelques lignes. Tout semblait normal. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, la sorcière n'arrivait pas à se départir de cette étrange impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'était peut-être le fait que l'écriture de son meilleur ami tremblait légèrement sur certaines lettres. Peut-être était-il fatigué, ou avait-il des problèmes à résoudre au MACUSA ? Cela faisait près de six mois qu'Elvie était partie en mission et n'avait plus eu de contact avec lui. Elle espérait que tout allait bien pour lui.

L'angoisse ne la quitta pourtant pas jusqu'au déjeuner du lendemain. Dans le restaurant, Elvie le repéra de loin. Si élégant dans son costume noir, il dégageait toujours cette aura charismatique qui l'avait aidé à devenir directeur du Département de la justice magique. Lorsque Percival leva ses yeux sombres vers elle, il esquissa un sourire en coin qu'elle lui rendit volontiers. Puis elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Percival se leva à son arrivée et elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et lui serrer légèrement le bras. Enfin, elle s'installa en face de lui et le détailla un instant. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un moment sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, presque rasée sur les côtés, et qui lui allait plutôt bien, même si elle trouvait ce fait étrange. Percival aimait bien ses petites habitudes, pourquoi avait-il changé de coiffure maintenant ? Quelques secondes plus tard, les fins sourcils d'Elvie se froncèrent et elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi, Percy.

Son meilleur ami eut le mérite de paraître surpris avant de hausser les épaules, désinvolte.

– Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?

– Même si ça te va très bien, je ne parlais pas de ça.

– Beaucoup de travail au MACUSA, ajouta-t-il finalement avec un soupir équivoque. Tu sais ce que c'est, ça n'arrête pas.

– Eh bien, laisse-les un peu se débrouiller sans toi et prends du repos. Il te faut des vacances, Percy !

Il roula des yeux et esquissa un sourire.

– Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Et ne me dis pas que je travaille trop. Ce n'est pas moi qui reviens d'une mission de six mois.

Elvie éclata de rire et balaya l'air de sa main, avant de rejeter en arrière quelques mèches de son épaisse chevelure blonde.

– Tu as parfaitement raison.

– Comment ça s'est passé là-bas ? s'enquit-il avant de héler le serveur pour lui commander son habituel verre de cidre.

S'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise, Elvie arbora une mine boudeuse.

– Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas en parler. Je ne suis pas au Département des Mystères pour rien, Percy, chéri. Mais j'ai survécu, si c'est là la nature de ta question. Je suis bien revenue jusqu'ici en un seul morceau, non ?

Percival esquissa un sourire amusé qui n'atteignit pourtant pas ses yeux, et cela intrigua Elvie. La sorcière pouvait se targuer d'être la seule dans l'entourage de Percival à réussir à obtenir un sourire sincère, chaleureux, où ses iris s'éclairaient réellement. Là, les prunelles sombres restèrent aussi glaciales que deux morceaux de charbon et Elvie en fut perturbée. Peut-être avait-il minimisé la quantité de travail qu'il avait au MACUSA et n'allait-il pas aussi bien qu'il le lui laissait croire ?

– Et toi, qu'as-tu fait pendant mon absence ? As-tu rencontré la future madame Graves ? Elle doit se lasser de t'attendre, depuis tout ce temps ! s'amusa-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

– Hélas, je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Elvie fronça les sourcils et posa ses coudes sur la table pour le dévisager avec sérieux.

– Percy, il faut que tu prennes du temps pour toi.

Il plongea ses iris noirs dans les siennes, bleu azur, et Elvie eut l'impression désagréable d'être face à un parfait étranger. Cette constatation la choqua et elle eut un bref mouvement de recul qu'elle masqua en attrapant le verre de cidre que le serveur venait de lui apporter. Tandis qu'elle sirotait le liquide doré, Elvie réfléchissait activement, le ventre à présent noué d'une angoisse sourde.

C'était Percy, son Percy. Il avait la même allure, le même sourire en coin, la même manière de s'exprimer. Pourtant… Pourtant, elle ne reconnaissait pas ce regard. Ce n'était pas celui de l'homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître depuis sa première année à Ilvermorny. Ce n'était pas ce regard chaleureux qu'il ne posait que sur elle et qui lui donnait l'impression que rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. Non. Non, ce n'était pas lui.

Le reste du déjeuner, Elvie tenta de paraître naturelle et fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle plaisantait volontiers avec l'usurpateur et entretenait la conversation, tentant d'obtenir des indices. Elle ne fit aucune remarque lorsque l'autre mangea les olives de son plat alors qu'elle savait que son Percival détestait cela. Non, elle fit semblant, du début à la fin.

Lorsqu'elle prit enfin congé, Elvie se rua au MACUSA jusque dans le bureau de la présidente et Séraphine la regarda débouler dans la pièce avec stupeur. Elvie Jauncey était connue de tous, ici. Au même titre que Percival Graves, elle descendait de l'un des douze illustres Aurors des débuts du MACUSA. Leurs familles étaient respectées et honorées à travers toute l'Amérique et eux-mêmes avaient facilement gravi les échelons au MACUSA et dirigeaient à présent leur propre service.

– Il y a un problème avec Percival, s'exclama Elvie en posant ses mains sur le bureau de la présidente, le visage contracté.

Séraphine Picquery fut surprise de cette affirmation et elle incita sa subordonnée à s'expliquer.

– Comme vous le savez, j'étais en mission pour six mois, sans contact avec le monde sorcier. Je reviens juste d'un déjeuner avec Percival et… ce n'est pas lui !

– Comment ça, ce n'est pas lui ? rétorqua Séraphine en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait lui-même lorsque je lui ai parlé, pas plus tard que ce matin.

– Vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendu compte ? s'horrifia Elvie en se redressant vivement. Quelqu'un a usurpé son identité. Ce n'est pas Percival, je vous dis !

La présidente la considéra avec calme avant de soupirer légèrement.

– Elvie, je sais que votre mission a été difficile, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous êtes simplement fatiguée. Vous êtes en arrêt pour encore deux semaines, je vous le rappelle.

– Mais je…

Séraphine leva la main pour la faire taire.

– Reposez-vous, puis voyez à nouveau Monsieur Graves. Si vous avez des preuves concrètes à me soumettre, je reconsidérai la question. Mais voyez les faits : personne n'a reporté que Percival se comportait d'une manière étrange. Ses collaborateurs l'auraient remarqué, et moi de même.

Elvie serra les poings, voyant qu'on ne la croyait pas. Pourtant, elle était sûre d'elle. Un inconnu usurpait l'identité de son meilleur ami et, s'il fallait des preuves, alors elle les aurait, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Elle tourna les talons, décidée. Foi d'Elvie Jauncey, cet imposteur allait le payer !

x

Prendre en filature cet ersatz de Percival Graves n'était pas la chose la plus difficile en soi. Comme il avait pris soin de récupérer les vêtements et les effets de celui qu'il copiait allégrement, Elvie put sans problème le suivre à la trace. Des années plus tôt, elle avait offert à son Percival une montre à gousset en or sur laquelle elle avait apposé un sortilège très spécial de traçage et de localisation. Il s'agissait d'un sort ancien issu de ses recherches sur des tribus sorcières isolées et il avait l'avantage d'être indétectable aux utilisateurs de la magie moderne.

Pourtant, à part le fait qu'il voyait régulièrement un jeune homme issu des Fidèles de Salem, l'usurpateur passait son temps entre le Woolworth Building où siégeait le MACUSA et la maison de Percival. Après quelques jours à suivre ainsi ses déplacements, Elvie se décida à se rendre au domicile de son meilleur ami dont elle connaissait les moindres recoins. Elle se souvenait encore très bien de cette sinistre période où elle avait habité chez lui plusieurs mois durant. Sans son meilleur ami à ses côtés, elle aurait sombré, irrévocablement.

Pendant leur première année à l'université de Rosebay à Washington, Percival et elle s'étaient un peu perdus de vue après une dispute âpre et violente. Percival ne supportait pas qu'elle ait une liaison avec Thomas Harrington, un riche héritier d'une famille sorcière. Il lui reprochait de la manipuler et lui avait juré de ne plus jamais lui reparler tant qu'elle serait avec lui. À l'époque, Elvie avait simplement pensé qu'il lui disait cela parce qu'elle ne passait plus autant de temps avec lui et qu'il en était jaloux.

Les années avaient passé, Percival et elle travaillaient tous les deux au MACUSA où ils se croisaient peu et s'ignoraient royalement lorsque cela survenait. Elvie était toujours avec Thomas qui gravitait dans les sphères politiques et ils étaient fiancés. Thomas exerçait son influence néfaste sur la jeune femme perdue et incertaine qu'elle était alors. À l'époque, elle avait l'impression d'être aimée, mais… ce n'était qu'une illusion. Lentement, au fil du temps, le piège se referma sur elle. Ses amis disparurent et elle n'eut plus de contact avec sa famille avec laquelle elle s'était brouillée à cause de lui. De toute manière, ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'elle avait onze ans et puis Thomas éclipsait tout le reste.

Il comblait ses besoins et se rendait indispensable aux yeux d'Elvie. Bientôt, elle ne put vivre sans lui, elle en dépendait trop. Il ne lui restait plus personne à part Thomas et il était si gentil et attentionné. Alors, la première fois où il se montra violent avec elle, elle ne comprit pas. Puis Elvie sut qu'elle l'avait déçu et en fut profondément attristée. La seconde fois, encore, elle se dit que c'était sa faute. Puis le temps passa, et elle subit en silence ses assauts et ses coups violents qui meurtrissaient peu à peu son corps et son esprit. La peur que quelqu'un soit au courant ne la lâchait pas un seul instant et puis… et puis un jour, Percival et elle s'étaient retrouvés dans un couloir du Département de la justice magique.

À peine son regard l'avait effleuré qu'il avait su. Elvie ignorait toujours comment, cela faisait près de huit ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Pourtant, pour la première fois de ces années ensemble au MACUSA, il ne passa pas à côté d'elle en l'ignorant. Ses iris sombres la dévisagèrent avec insistance et il finit par lui attraper doucement la main pour la conduire jusqu'à son bureau. Elvie ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas protesté ce jour-là. Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement besoin que son meilleur ami revienne dans sa vie. Peut-être était-ce regard si spécial qu'il ne posait que sur elle et qui semblait avoir le pouvoir de la protéger de n'importe quoi, et de n'importe qui.

Ce fut Percival qui la sortit de cet enfer qu'elle vivait au quotidien. Il usa de sa position au MACUSA et de la notoriété de sa famille pour faire disparaître à jamais Thomas de la vie de la jeune femme. Il la prit chez lui, dans sa maison à Manhattan, où elle trouva le calme et la sérénité qu'il lui fallait pour se reconstruire. Cela lui prit presque un an mais, toujours, Percival fut à ses côtés, patient, attentionné et il l'aida du mieux qu'il le pût. Elvie savait que les gens trouvaient toujours son meilleur ami froid, distant et arrogant, mais elle seule savait qui il était vraiment. Alors non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper sur son compte. Ce n'était pas son Percy qui déambulait dans les rues de New York aujourd'hui, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un imposteur !

x

Entrer dans la maison de Percival fut un jeu d'enfant, car Elvie n'était pas une sorcière comme les autres. Son travail au Département des Mystères l'avait amené à faire beaucoup de recherches sur les différentes formes de magies, anciennes et modernes. À présent, elle utilisait rarement sa baguette et préférait user de sorts oubliés depuis longtemps, mais qui avaient l'avantage de passer facilement les barrières actuelles des sorciers.

Parcourir ces longs couloirs aux tapis moelleux lui rappelait avec nostalgie cette année aux côtés de Percival. Pendant près d'une heure, elle visita chaque pièce et tenta de trouver son meilleur ami ou des traces de sa présence ici, mais rien. En dernier, elle se rendit dans le grenier qui rassemblait plus de meubles et de poussières que dans tout le reste de la maison. Là, des traces de pas étaient nettement visibles sur le sol et se dirigeaient vers une armoire dans le fond de la pièce.

Le cœur battant, Elvie ouvrit la porte. N'apercevant rien à part le fond du meuble, elle sentit pourtant qu'on avait usé de magie ici. Alors, elle grimpa à l'intérieur, fit un pas en avant et se retrouva soudainement dans une petite pièce obscure aux murs marron. Et, au beau milieu, allongé sur une table dans sa chemise blanche et son pantalon qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs, se trouvait Percival. _Son_ Percival. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Il était inconscient mais une mince lueur bleutée irradiait de son corps. Elvie s'approcha précautionneusement pour tenter de déterminer sous quel sortilège il se trouvait. Soulagée, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer une main sur sa joue râpeuse, oubliant pour quelques secondes où elle se trouvait.

– Il ne se réveillera pas.

Aussitôt, Elvie releva les yeux vers l'entrée où la copie de Percival venait d'apparaître. Elle leva une main menaçante vers lui, mais n'obtint qu'un simple ricanement de la part de l'intéressé, ce qui enlaidit le beau visage de son meilleur ami.

– Vous avez peut-être déjoué mes barrières, mais vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Oh, cela aurait pu marcher, si vous aviez pris vos précautions en entrant dans cette pièce, convint l'imposteur avec un sourire amusé. J'y ai posé des sortilèges que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de désactiver.

Elvie se maudit pour sa négligence. Toute à sa joie d'avoir retrouvé Percival, elle ne s'était pas montrée assez prudente et maintenant… maintenant, il lui faudrait se battre. Lentement, elle se plaça devant son meilleur ami et leva ses mains en l'air devant elle. Elle effectua quelques mouvements et la déflagration de son attaque fit vibrer les murs un bref instant. Pourtant, l'autre eut un simple geste de sa baguette qui fit disparaître l'éclat du sortilège.

– Votre magie est intéressante, déclara le faux Percival avec un regard avide. J'ai bien envie de vous garder en vie pour en apprendre plus.

Elvie ne répondit pas et enchaîna les attaques. Elle réussit à le blesser au bras, mais, bientôt, elle se retrouva les mains liées dans un sortilège d'entrave qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Jamais Elvie n'avait rencontré de sorcier aussi fort. Qui était-il donc ? Seul un grand mage pourrait…

– Vous êtes Grindelwald ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement, horrifiée par cette découverte.

– Et un point pour la maison de l'Oiseau-Tonnerre ! s'amusa l'autre en faisant mine de l'applaudir.

Elvie se rendit compte que, s'il savait pour sa maison à Ilvermorny, il devait certainement tout connaître de sa vie. Lentement, la sorcière comprit ce que cela impliquait. Gellert Grindelwald était infiltré au MACUSA et personne n'était au courant, sauf elle. Et elle venait de se faire capturer par lui ! Tentant de regagner son calme, elle se souvient de ce qu'elle avait appris dans la tribu Nawali. Doucement, elle bougea ses doigts, les tapotant les uns contre les autres à intervalle régulier. Puis, brusquement, le sortilège qui entravait ses poignets céda et elle se mordit soudainement le doigt au sang et hurla un « Hatetema » rageur.

Grindelwald assista, stupéfait, à la suite des évènements. Une aura lumineuse et tremblotante enveloppa la sorcière d'une couleur rouge éclatant. Le flamboiement grandit en puissance et prit la forme d'un squelette de flammes qui se détacha bientôt du corps d'Elvie pour se placer devant elle et la protéger. La sorcière tomba à genoux dans une espèce de transe et Grindelwald contempla avec fascination cette apparition.

– Merveilleux, souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Pourtant, il perdit de sa superbe lorsque l'un des longs bras squelettiques l'attrapa à la gorge. Il leva sa baguette et se défit de l'emprise, puis l'être étrange l'attaqua sauvagement. Il réussit à l'esquiver, mais sa chemise prit feu et il l'éteignit prestement avant de se concentrer sur ce combat singulier. Grindelwald tenta plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire, mais rien ne semblait faire effet. Il ne pouvait qu'échapper à l'étreinte mortelle du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans cette pièce exiguë.

Alors, le sorcier décida de changer de stratégie. Il bondit sur le côté pour échapper à la créature et réussit à lancer un Doloris sur la femme prostrée à terre. Elvie lâcha un hurlement de pure souffrance et la silhouette décharnée se brouilla. Ainsi, Grindelwald concentra ses sortilèges sur la sorcière et, lentement, le squelette disparut pour de bon. Le corps gracile s'affala sur le sol, ses cheveux dorés formant un halo de pureté sur la pierre froide et grise. Avec un sourire satisfait, Grindelwald s'approcha de son adversaire vaincue.

D'un geste assuré, il sortit la montre à gousset en or de la poche de son veston qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec. Puis le sorcier exécuta une série de mouvement de sa baguette et la silhouette d'Elvie se brouilla pour disparaître brusquement. Le loquet se referma dans un claquement sonore et Grindelwald rangea l'objet dans sa poche, heureux de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Nul doute qu'il en tirerait quelque chose. Avec elle et l'Obscurial à ses côtés, plus rien ne pourrait se dresser devant lui.

* * *

Alors, alors ? Oui, mon personnage a sérieusement **besoin d'être sauvé des griffes de Grindelwald** , mais _**qui** _ s'en chargera ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Percival Graves ouvrit les yeux, il mit un moment à se faire à la luminosité agressive du soleil qui se déversait dans la pièce. Ces derniers temps, seul l'éclairage tremblotant des bougies et du _Lumos_ avait été là à ses multiples réveils. Pourtant, l'Auror prit vite connaissance du fait qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la salle obscure où Grindelwald le gardait enfermé pour l'interroger lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Non, il était actuellement dans une chambre de l'hôpital sorcier Yellow Duck dont il reconnaissait l'emblème – un canard jaune criard avec une bouée de sauvetage – qui ornait le dessus de la porte.

Percival mit un moment à réaliser que son calvaire devait être terminé. Les blessures que lui avait fait subir Grindelwald pour le forcer à parler étaient guéries et il ressentait le frémissement agréable de sa magie qui parcourait ses veines. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus senti en lui ses pouvoirs... Examinant un moment la pièce, l'Auror aperçut sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet. Il l'attrapa vivement et retrouva avec soulagement les aspérités du bois qu'il avait appris à connaître depuis toutes ces années.

L'horloge murale lui apprit que cela faisait très exactement quatre mois, deux semaines, six jours, treize heures et dix-huit minutes qu'il avait été capturé par Grindelwald. Le visage contracté, il se souvint du piège dans lequel il était tombé. Sur le pas de la porte de sa maison, il avait vraiment cru ce soir-là que c'était Elvie qui revenait prématurément de sa mission. Il en avait été tellement heureux qu'il ne s'était pas méfié. Elle portait le même parfum, avait les mêmes cheveux d'or qui cascadaient sur ses épaules en boucles soyeuses. Même son regard hypnotisant, d'un bleu aussi clair que l'océan, était le même.

Il s'était laissé berner, et Grindelwald avait profité de cette faiblesse pour l'emprisonner. Les jours qui avaient suivis sa capture avaient été longs et douloureux. Le mage noir avait brisé ses défenses une à une, s'insinuant dans son esprit, embrouillant ses sens et ses pensées. Puis, soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, il avait tenté de résister, mais la fatigue l'avait fait lâcher prise. À partir de ce moment, il était devenu un pantin aux mains de Grindelwald et lorsqu'il s'était rebellé, dans de brefs moments de lucidité, la douleur irradiait dans tout son corps et faisait éclater en mille fragments sa conscience.

À présent, ici, dans ce calme irréel, la sérénité du lieu fit courir un frisson glacé le long de son échine. Est-ce que tout était vraiment fini ? Pourrait-il jamais oublier ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois ? Pourrait-il jamais reprendre sa vie d'avant ? Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et il se remémora les souvenirs qui avaient le don de l'apaiser. Le visage d'Elvie, son sourire éclatant et insouciant qu'elle n'accordait qu'à lui. La manière dont elle le regardait, comme s'il était l'unique personne au monde qui comptait pour elle. Ça, Grindelwald n'avait jamais réussi à le lui prendre.

Alors qu'il se demandait s'il aurait la force de se lever, la porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra dans la pièce.

– Monsieur Graves ! s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise. Vous êtes enfin réveillé.

Et alors, commença la valse des Médicomages et des infirmières pour évaluer son état de santé. Après plus de deux heures, lorsqu'ils eurent décrété qu'il était en parfaite forme malgré les Sortilèges Impardonnables auxquels il avait été soumis, ils le laissèrent se reposer. Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, la présidente du MACUSA en personne débarqua dans sa chambre.

– Percival, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sitôt entrée dans la pièce.

Le visage du directeur de la justice magique du MACUSA se figea et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Son ton fut sec lorsqu'il répondit enfin :

– Comme quelqu'un qui se demande pourquoi personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien durant les quatre mois où Grindelwald a pris son apparence.

Séraphine eut la décence de paraître gênée, puis un détail sembla se rappeler à elle puisqu'elle grimaça légèrement.

– En parlant de cela, commença-t-elle lentement et avec tellement de précautions que cela inquiéta Percival. Elvie Jauncey est revenue de sa mission il y a trois semaines. Après un déjeuner avec Grindelwald, elle a tout de suite su que ce n'était pas vous. Elle a tenté de me prévenir, mais… J'ai ignoré son avertissement et lui ai conseillé de prendre du repos. Vous comprenez, elle revenait d'une mission périlleuse en pleine jungle amazonienne et…

– Où est-elle ? demanda Percival, les mâchoires contractées.

– Justement, soupira la présidente. Je lui ai dit que sans preuve que vous n'étiez pas vous-même… Enfin, je…

– Vous l'avez précipitée dans les griffes de Grindelwald ! tonna Percival en se mettant brusquement debout pour la surplomber de toute sa hauteur, menaçant.

Séraphine eut un mouvement de recul face à la colère de son subordonné. Même après être passé sous l'emprise de Grindelwald, il avait conservé de sa superbe et l'ascendant qu'il avait sur les autres n'avait en rien perdu de sa puissance.

– Nous avons arrêté Grindelwald et il a été fouillé, de même que votre maison, mais… Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'elle, poursuivit Séraphine avec lassitude. Elle dirigeait l'un des départements les plus sensibles du MACUSA, si jamais Grindelwald lui soutirait des informations, il pourrait gagner cette guerre sans grandes difficultés.

– Où est-il ?

– Il s'est échappé hier, deux jours après sa capture, lui apprit-elle avec un air embarrassé que Percival considéra avec mépris.

– S'il lui fait du mal ou si nous ne la retrouvons pas, je vous assure que vous le regretterez, souffla l'Auror avec un regard si noir que la présidente en eut des frissons.

– Ne me menacez pas, Graves ! s'exclama-t-elle tout de même en tachant de ne pas montrer son trouble.

– Alors, faites votre boulot ! rétorqua-t-il avec exaspération. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, je dois mener moi-même les recherches.

– Vous n'êtes pas encore en état, les Médicomages vous préconisent deux semaines de repos total.

– Vous ne comprenez pas, murmura Percival à voix basse où une note de désespoir perçait. Je lui ai juré que plus rien ne lui arriverait, qu'elle ne souffrirait plus car je serais là pour la protéger.

– Nous la retrouverons, affirma Séraphine d'un ton convaincu. Je vais voir avec les Médicomages pour qu'on vous sorte d'ici.

Puis elle le laissa seul et Percival se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains. Il devait la retrouver. Peu importe le temps qu'il y passerait ou ce que ça lui coûterait, mais il n'aurait de répits que lorsque sa précieuse Elvie serait à nouveau à ses côtés ! Indemne.

x

Les recherches ne donnaient rien. Et plus les jours passaient, plus la détermination de Percival Graves se renforçait. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Jamais il ne s'y résoudrait. Alors, il lança ses Aurors sur la piste de Grindelwald et se plongea dans son travail, dormant et mangeant peu. Elvie l'aurait sermonné, et parfois il songeait qu'elle était à ses côtés en train de le réprimander. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion et la réalité reprenait toujours sa place avec une violence inouïe.

Il était connu de tous que Percival Graves n'éprouvait aucune émotion. Tous dans son département se faisaient un plaisir de le confirmer et les ragots allant dans ce sens alimentaient souvent les conversations. Le directeur de la justice magique était quelqu'un de calme et de réfléchi, avec une aura si mystérieuse et attirante que beaucoup s'en trouvait subjuguée. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu perdre son sang-froid ou s'énerver. Jamais personne, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

– Travers ! hurla Percival en entrant dans un des bureaux de ses Aurors pour jeter un dossier devant l'un de ses collaborateurs. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ramassis n'inepties ? Avez-vous des preuves ou n'en avez-vous pas ? Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia.

L'autre avala difficilement sa salive. À présent, il n'était pas rare de se trouver sous les foudres du directeur de la justice magique. Personne ne l'avait vu aussi énervé que depuis son retour. Tous avaient d'abord pensé qu'avoir été sous la coupe de Grindelwald, cela laissait des marques. Puis les Aurors avaient finalement compris, quand ils n'avancèrent pas aussi rapidement que Percival l'aurait voulu sur cette affaire de disparation qui était devenue leur priorité numéro un.

Ce n'était pas un secret que Percival Graves et Elvie Jauncey étaient amis de longue date. Beaucoup d'employés du MACUSA prenaient régulièrement les paris pour savoir dans combien de temps ils finiraient ensemble. Pourtant, personne n'aurait imaginé que l'Auror de renommé mondial pouvait être autant attaché à quelqu'un. Cela le rendit plus humain. Et cela poussa ses subordonnés à encaisser sans rien dire ses répliques mordantes et ses cris colériques, parce qu'ils comprenaient tous que l'amour rendait vulnérable.

– Il y a des indices qui laisseraient penser que Grindelwald se trouve près de Brăila, en Roumanie, répondit le dénommé Travers en essayant de reprendre contenance. L'un de mes informateurs doit me donner plus d'information dans les jours qui viennent.

Percival hocha la tête dans un mouvement brusque avant de faire volte-face et de quitter rapidement la pièce. Il retourna à son bureau et se mit à faire les cent pas devant sa bibliothèque qui prenait une grande partie du mur. Puis l'Auror partit s'affaler sur son fauteuil en cuir, lâchant un soupir de lassitude. Rien n'avançait. Cela faisait près d'un mois et demi qu'Elvie avait disparu sans laisser aucune trace. Parfois, Percival perdait espoir de la revoir vivante.

Le sorcier sursauta légèrement lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il invita la personne à entrer et eut la surprise de voir Séraphine se planter devant lui, secouant la tête avec exaspération.

– Graves, arrêtez de vous acharner sur vos Aurors, commença-t-elle avec une certaine douceur dans la voix. Ce n'est pas leur faute si nous n'arrivons pas à mettre la main sur Grindelwald, et vous le savez bien.

Percival acquiesça lentement avant de passer ses mains sur son visage fatigué.

– Prenez un peu de repos, vous en avez vraiment besoin. Elvie n'aimerait pas vous voir dans cet état.

– Je sais, je sais, dit-il avec impatience en posant ses yeux sombres sur la présidente. Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Il faut que je la trouve. Je ne…

Un chuintement le fit s'interrompre brusquement et Séraphine et lui tournèrent la tête vers la cheminée imposante qui prenait une grande partie d'un des murs. Quelques flammes ne tardèrent pas à en jaillir.

– Graves ? demanda une voix masculine. Graves, vous êtes là ?

Aussitôt, Percival bondit sur ses pieds pour s'approcher du foyer. Il avait reconnu son homologue anglais au Ministère de la Magie, Henry Millers, avec qui il avait une connexion de cheminée directe.

– Millers, que me vaut ce plaisir ? s'enquit Percival en se plantant devant le feu magique.

– J'ai quelqu'un dans mon bureau qui voudrait vous parler de toute urgence. Bonjour, Madame la Présidente, ajouta-t-il en apercevant finalement Séraphine qui s'était avancée pour être visible. Venez tout de suite, l'affaire devrait vous intéresser.

Et les flammes s'éteignirent rapidement. Percival et Séraphine se lancèrent un regard incrédule, puis, haussant les épaules, l'Auror prit une poignée de poudre dans le bocal qui reposait sur la cheminée et il entra dans le foyer en prononçant distinctement le nom de sa destination. Henry l'attendait de pied ferme, vêtu de son habituel costume gris clair, et lui offrit un sourire à son arrivée.

Percival fit quelques pas dans la pièce tout en époussetant sa veste noire. Il détailla rapidement l'autre homme aux cheveux cuivrés qui se tenait là, hésitant, les mains tenant fermement une valise en cuir. Jamais il ne l'avait rencontré, alors Percival se demanda ce que cet inconnu lui voulait.

– Dragonneau ! s'exclama Séraphine en arrivant à son tour. Je pensais que nos chemins ne se recroiseraient plus.

Et Percival comprit enfin à qui il avait affaire. Pourtant, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'amenait à requérir sa présence.

– Effectivement, Madame, souffla le sorcier anglais en arborant un air gêné. Je cherchais Monsieur Graves, j'ai trouvé une chose lui appartenant.

Norbert fouilla un instant dans la poche de son manteau bleu pour en ressortir une montre à gousset en or. Rapidement, Percival s'approcha de lui pour la lui prendre et il constata avec soulagement que c'était la sienne, celle qu'il avait cru perdue pour toujours. Enfin, un détail l'intrigua.

– Grindelwald m'avait pris cette montre.

– Oui, avoua le jeune homme en se trémoussant sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Mais mon Nifleur a encore fait des siennes et il la lui a volée.

– Votre quoi ? s'étonna Percival en fronçant les sourcils.

– Mon Nifleur.

– L'un des animaux magiques que transporte cet homme dans sa valise, crut bon de préciser Séraphine.

– Et votre… Nifleur a réussi à voler quelque chose à Grindelwald, sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive ?

Norbert hocha simplement la tête.

– Eh bien, merci, poursuivit Percival avec un froncement de sourcils. Mais vous auriez simplement pu me la faire envoyer par hibou postal.

– Oh non, ce n'est pas tout ! s'exclama l'anglais avec une certaine excitation dans la voix. J'ai ouvert la montre et… Elle est assez mal en point, mais je lui ai promis de vous trouver pour vous amener à elle. J'étais sur l' _Aquitania_ , sans aucun moyen de communiquer jusqu'à mon arrivée à Southampton ce matin, mais… je l'ai soigné, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

– Attendez, murmura le directeur de la justice magique du MACUSA, perplexe. De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler ?

– D'Elvie, bien sûr !

À ce nom, Percival se figea, peinant à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Devant le manque de réaction de son subordonné, Séraphine s'avança rapidement.

– Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Elvie Jauncey ? Comment va-t-elle ? Où se trouve-t-elle ?

– Elle était dans la montre. À présent, elle se trouve dans ma valise, assura Norbert Dragonneau en tapotant son bagage du bout des doigts, un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

Percival serra les poings face à ce qui était un miracle en soi, puis son cœur manqua un battement et sa respiration s'accéléra soudainement : Elvie était vivante !

* * *

Alors, que dites-vous de cette apparition de Norbert? J'adore ce personnage!

Chapitre corrigé par **_CacoNya_** , merci à elle!

Merci pour vos reviews et vos mise en alerts :D

Et je vous invite à aller lire mon **OS Percival/OC** qui se nomme **_Jeremiah_** , vous le trouverez sur mon profil :D

A bientôt!


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello, comment vous allez? Voici la suite, avec une petite visite de la valise de Nobert/Newt ^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

L'intérieur de la valise de Norbert Dragonneau était particulièrement calme et reposant. Et Elvie profitait de chaque minute passée dans ce lieu fantastique, même si elle n'avait pas la possibilité d'aller très loin par ses propres moyens. Elle occupait une petite tente que Norbert avait installée spécialement pour elle, près du nid des Occamys, et elle disposait d'un lit qu'elle ne pouvait pourtant pas quitter sans un effort monumental.

Cela faisait près de deux semaines que le sorcier Anglais l'avait trouvé dans cette montre. Deux semaines où il avait pris soin d'elle, avec la même attention que lorsqu'il s'occupait de ses animaux magiques. Et Elvie avait découvert qu'il leur vouait une passion immense ! Chaque jour, il lui faisait boire une potion étrange à base de lait de licorne tachetée, une créature timide qui se cachait la plupart du temps au cœur de la forêt qu'était son enclos.

Elvie avait vite appris à composer avec ces animaux fantastiques. Le Nifleur l'aimait beaucoup, surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait donné ses boucles d'oreilles en or et en diamants. Elle le surprenait souvent dans son lit à faire la sieste à ses côtés, tentant parfois de chaparder son bracelet porte-bonheur que Percival lui avait offert le jour de ses trente ans. Dougal, la Demiguise, se postait la plupart du temps près de son lit pour monter la garde quand il ne surveillait pas les bébés Occamys. Sinon, une colonie de Boursoufs lui rendait fréquemment visite. Ils avançaient tranquillement et entraient dans la tente en file indienne, puis grimpaient tous sur le lit et se pelotonnaient sur Elvie, ronronnant étrangement lorsqu'elle les caressait.

L'étrange breuvage de Norbert réussit à la remettre d'aplomb aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait un Médicomage. Pourtant, elle se sentait encore faible et sa magie vacillait sans cesse, rendant impossible l'exécution du moindre sort. L'Anglais lui disait toujours de se montrer patiente, d'une voix si douce et réconfortante qu'elle ne pouvait que l'écouter. Souvent, ses souvenirs se rappelaient à elle et ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle se remémorait les longues séances de torture que Grindelwald lui avait fait subir. Certes, elle avait des prédispositions innées à l'Occlumancie et savait comment faire abstraction à la douleur physique, mais le mage noir s'était réellement acharné sur elle.

Quand Norbert l'avait trouvée, elle était sous l'emprise d'un maléfice particulièrement vicieux. Le sortilège formait un réseau sur son corps et brûlait comme de l'acide les endroits qu'il touchait. Continuellement, sans interruption. L'anglais avait réussi à l'annuler, mais les dégâts étaient là et même sa potion n'avait pu effacer les marques. D'épaisses cicatrices lui marbraient à présent la peau et, alors que tout le reste se trouvait caché par la chemise et le pantalon trop grands que Norbert lui avait prêté, Elvie savait que la ligne qui remontait le long de son cou jusqu'au coin de son œil gauche la défigurait inévitablement.

Alors elle pensait à Percival que Norbert avait juré de trouver pour elle. Elle imaginait son meilleur ami à ses côtés, son regard sombre posé sur elle, et elle se sentait mieux. Parfois, elle se faisait sortir d'un cauchemar particulièrement violent par Dougal qui lui caressait tendrement le front. À d'autres moments, c'était Norbert qui l'appelait en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule pour qu'elle se réveille. Ici, dans la valise la plus étrange du monde, Elvie se sentait bien, en sécurité.

Enfin, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial puisqu'ils devaient débarquer à Southampton. Norbert avait prévu d'aller au Ministère de la Magie pour tenter de trouver un moyen de contacter le MACUSA. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était parti et Elvie attendait avec impatience son retour qui ne se fit d'ailleurs pas tarder.

– Elvie, je suis là, dit-il avant d'entrer dans la tente.

Norbert posa un regard amusé sur les Boursoufs qui tentaient tous de tenir dans les bras d'Elvie, et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire en coin.

– Alors, tu as pu parler à quelqu'un ? s'enquit-elle en se mettant assise en tailleur, faisant rouler sur ses jambes les boules pelucheuses qui ronronnèrent de plaisir.

– J'ai fait mieux que ça ! s'exclama-t-il avec satisfaction avant de se tourner vers l'extérieur. Venez, entrez.

La silhouette qui pénétra dans la tente attira immédiatement le regard azur d'Elvie. Et elle le reconnut en une fraction de seconde. Sa tenue impeccable, noire et blanche, qui lui donnait un charme fou tant il respirait la classe et l'élégance. Ses cheveux ébène coiffés en arrière, révélant ses tempes grisonnantes qui n'étaient plus rasées de près, mais de la même longueur que d'habitude. Les traits altiers de son visage, le sourire en coin qu'elle affectionnait tant. Pourtant, la seule chose qui lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de _son_ Percival fut le regard qu'il posa sur elle. Jamais personne ne la regardait ainsi à part lui, et cette caresse sur sa peau lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être la plus belle et la plus forte de toutes les femmes du monde.

– Elvie, murmura-t-il doucement avec une incrédulité qui altéra sa belle voix grave.

Avec un sourire lumineux, elle se redressa difficilement et lui tendit les bras. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour la rejoindre et tomber à genoux devant elle pour l'étreindre avec force. Norbert s'éclipsa discrètement en souriant tandis qu'Elvie refermait ses bras sur son meilleur ami.

– Tu es vivante, chuchota Percival dans son cou, et le souffle sur sa peau lui arracha un frisson.

– Je suis vivante, Percy, et toi aussi. Tout le monde va bien.

Il enfouit sa main dans la chevelure dorée d'Elvie pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui, respirant avec délectation cette odeur qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. La sorcière déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et elle resta là, les mèches soyeuses lui chatouillant les lèvres et le visage. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'Elvie ne se recule doucement avec l'un de ses sourires spéciaux qu'elle n'accordait qu'à lui. Percival lui caressa la joue, ses iris sombres ne la quittant pas un seul instant, et elle inspira profondément.

– On rentre à la maison ? demanda-t-elle enfin en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

L'Auror hocha lentement la tête avant de se mettre debout. Alors, il tendit les bras vers Elvie pour la porter et celle-ci se nicha contre son torse, ses mains fines agrippées à sa veste, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre encore une fois. Hors de la tente, Norbert les attendait en compagnie de Dougal et du Nifleur. Ce dernier grimpa lestement sur Percival pour dire au revoir à Elvie. Elle lui caressa la tête et il frotta son bec contre sa main. Puis la Demiguise tendit la main vers elle pour lui toucher le bras et elle laissa un instant courir ses doigts sur la fourrure argentée.

– Au revoir, mes petits amis, sourit-elle avant de se tourner finalement vers Norbert. Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

– Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose, répondit l'Anglais, gêné de recevoir ces remerciements.

– Si, ça l'était. Mais nous nous reverrons. Tu m'as promis de m'emmener voir les dragons !

Norbert lui sourit, heureux qu'elle se souvienne de cela. Ils remontèrent rapidement par le petit escalier et se trouvèrent dans le bureau où Henry et Séraphine patientaient toujours.

– Elvie, je suis soulagée de vous voir ! s'exclama la présidente avec sincérité.

Pendant ce temps, Norbert ferma sa valise et la reprit en main avant de poser un dernier regard sur celle qu'il avait soignée ces dernières semaines.

– Bien, je vais vous laisser, dit-il de sa voix calme et paisible. Au revoir.

Et il sortit rapidement du bureau tandis que Percival s'avançait vers la cheminée.

– Je l'emmène à l'hôpital, ajouta l'Auror à l'adresse de sa présidente.

– Bien sûr, faites donc.

Sans qu'il ait eu à lui demander, Elvie attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans sa main et ils entrèrent dans le foyer. Rapidement, ils disparurent dans les grandes flammes vertes.

x

Cela faisait près d'une heure que les Médicomages examinaient Elvie et que Percival faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, pressé d'avoir enfin un diagnostic sur l'état de santé de sa meilleure amie. Finalement, ils finirent par sortir de la chambre et l'un d'entre eux se dirigea vers lui.

– Monsieur Graves, le salua-t-il d'un bref hochement de tête. Nous avons pu examiner Mademoiselle Jauncey, elle a été soumise à des sortilèges de magie noire très puissants dont nous ignorons tout. La personne qui s'est occupée d'elle l'a bien soignée, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Seul le temps et un repos total lui feront reprendre des forces et recouvrer ses pouvoirs. Concernant ses cicatrices, j'ai bien peur qu'elle doive apprendre à vivre avec.

– Si ce n'est que ça, souffla avec soulagement Percival.

– Détrompez-vous, ce n'est pas aussi anodin que cela. Mademoiselle Jauncey a été torturée avec ce sortilège pendant des semaines entières, à tel point qu'il s'est incrusté définitivement dans ses chairs. Des douleurs pourront sans doute réapparaître, mais avec nos connaissances limitées, nous ne pourrons rien faire de plus. Il nous faut la garder ici pendant au moins une semaine, ensuite, elle pourra rentrer chez elle si elle n'est pas seule à son domicile.

Percival hocha lentement la tête.

– Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

– Bien entendu.

Et le Médicomage s'éclipsa tandis que Percival pénétrait dans la petite chambre lumineuse. Dans son lit immaculé, Elvie ressemblait à un ange avec sa chevelure dorée qui s'étalait sur l'oreiller. Elle lui adressa un sourire fatigué lorsqu'il s'approcha.

– Je ne suis pas en sécurité, ici, déclara-t-elle subitement alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit à ses côtés.

– Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Elvie lui jeta un regard lassé et secoua légèrement la tête.

– Grindelwald a eu un aperçu du savoir que je possédais sur les différentes formes de magie. Il viendra me chercher, peu importe où je me trouve. C'est une promesse qu'il m'a faite.

Le directeur du Département de la justice magique fronça les sourcils. Jamais il ne laisserait Grindelwald la lui prendre à nouveau. Pas tant qu'il vivrait.

– Je vais charger des Aurors de veiller à ta sécurité.

– Est-ce que tu crois que ça l'arrêtera ? s'exclama Elvie d'une voix sarcastique. Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait !

Et elle leva la main pour désigner sa joue où la longue balafre ravageait son visage fin et gracieux. Percival avait toujours trouvé qu'elle ressemblait à une poupée, avec ses traits si délicats, son teint de porcelaine, ses cheveux d'or et ses yeux bleus. Tout son contraire en somme. Pourtant, même avec cette cicatrice, elle restait toujours aussi belle. Tendrement, il lui caressa la joue et aperçut finalement les larmes qui brillaient dans les iris azur. Elvie ne tarda pas à se jeter dans ses bras pour pleurer.

– Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit ange, lui souffla-t-il en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée. Je te protégerais, je te le promets.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recueillait ses pleurs, mais ça lui brisait toujours le cœur. Percival préférait mille fois voir son magnifique sourire plutôt que d'essuyer ses larmes. Il détestait se sentir impuissant face à la détresse de son amie.

Les jours qui suivirent, Percival tint sa promesse. Il posta une dizaine de ses meilleurs Aurors au Yellow Duck pour veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Elvie. Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, il passait son temps à ses côtés et elle devait souvent le renvoyer chez lui pour qu'il aille dormir. Lentement, elle se rétablissait et sa magie commençait à revenir. Percival lui chercha même sa baguette qu'elle n'avait plus coutume d'utiliser depuis longtemps, mais l'instrument se révélait nécessaire tant elle était faible.

Ainsi, cela faisait presque une semaine qu'Elvie se trouvait à l'hôpital lorsque l'attaque se produisit. Très vite, le MACUSA fut averti de l'intrusion d'une douzaine de sorciers au Yellow Duck et les renforts arrivèrent, Percival en tête. Il se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de son amie tandis que ses Aurors se battaient autour de lui. Il stupéfixa celui qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte et se posta devant, prêt au combat.

Vêtu d'un long manteau bleu nuit, celui qui semblait être le chef fit son apparition dans le petit couloir, un rictus aux lèvres. Percival et lui ne tardèrent pas à se jeter des sorts que chacun esquivait avec facilité. Nul doute que cet adepte de Grindelwald était puissant, le mage noir ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard. Profitant d'une faiblesse dans son bouclier, l'autre lui envoya un sortilège qui projeta Percival en arrière jusque dans la chambre où il tomba rudement sur le sol. Les deux hommes balayèrent la pièce du regard, mais Elvie n'était visible nulle part.

Se redressant, Percival eut un moment de panique en se demandant où se trouvait son amie, puis il sentit soudainement des petites pattes griffues qui escaladaient son dos, puis son abdomen pour aller se mettre dans l'une de ses poches de veston. Soulagé, l'Auror reporta son attention sur son adversaire.

– Où est-elle ? aboya le sorcier en brandissant soudainement sa baguette sur Percival, à terre.

Mais le directeur du Département de la justice magique leva une main pour se protéger tout en jetant lui-même un sortilège. Puis il bondit sur ses pieds et le combat se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Percival en vienne finalement à bout. Le silence retomba soudainement dans la chambre, mais également dans le couloir. Les ennemis avaient été vaincus.

Le poids chaud qu'il sentait sur son abdomen se déplaça, remontant le long de son torse, puis passant par l'une de ses manches jusqu'à sa main gauche. Percival observa avec un sourire le petit lemming à la fourrure dorée qui lui chatouillait la paume et qui levait ses grands yeux vers lui.

– Je crois que tu peux reprendre ta forme humaine, Elvie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa main ne tenait plus la petite boule de poil, mais se refermait sur le poignet délicat de son amie. Elvie lui adressa un sourire paisible tout en s'accrochant à lui pour ne pas tomber. Percival enroula son bras autour d'elle pour la raccompagner jusqu'au lit où elle s'affala avec soulagement.

– Alors, qui est-ce qui avait raison ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil et en désignant la porte défoncée et le sorcier inconscient.

– J'avais raison, affirma Percival avec un sourire en coin que la plupart trouvaient arrogant, sauf elle. Je n'ai pas échoué à te protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

Elvie leva les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête. Effectivement, il n'avait pas failli à sa promesse. Plus tard, la chambre fut envahie d'Aurors et même Séraphine débarqua du MACUSA. Avec Percival et Elvie, ils s'entretinrent tous les trois sur cette menace perpétuelle qui pesait sur la tête de la sorcière et sur de potentielles solutions.

– Si elle venait chez moi…, commença Percival avant d'être interrompu par Elvie.

– C'est le premier endroit auquel pensera Grindelwald !

– Même avec un régiment d'Aurors, il finira par vous récupérer d'une manière ou d'une autre, soupira la présidente du MACUSA avec lassitude. S'il découvre quoique ce soit à propos du Département des Mystères…

– Je sais, acquiesça Elvie. Je ne suis en sécurité nulle part tant qu'il souhaite obtenir de moi des informations. Tant qu'il se _souvient_ que je possède ces connaissances.

Les deux autres posèrent un regard perplexe sur elle.

– Que voulez dire par là ? demanda finalement Séraphine, sourcils froncés.

– Tout le monde ignore ce qu'il se trame dans mon service, mais je ne suis pas à la tête du Département des Mystères pour rien, leur assura Elvie d'une voix ferme. Avec deux de mes collègues, nous avons travaillé pendant quelques années sur certains sortilèges qu'utilise une tribu restée sauvage. Le procédé est compliqué à mettre en place, nous nous y sommes cassé les dents à de nombreuses reprises, car cela requérait trop de pouvoirs et que le précédent Président du MACUSA ne m'avait pas donné l'autorisation, mais... je crois… non, j'en suis même certaine…, murmura-t-elle avant de lever les yeux vers eux. Je peux effacer les souvenirs que Grindelwald a de moi !

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu? Que pensez-vous qu'Elvie va faire? Je suis curieuse d'avoir vos théories ^^

A bientôt, et merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, vos mises en alertes et favoris! :D :D :D


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello, voici le chapitre suivant (l'avant-dernier) ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

En sortant de l'ascenseur, un long couloir de marbre noir menait à une seule et unique porte où Elvie l'y conduisit résolument. C'était la première fois que Percival descendait au dernier étage du Woolworth Building. À l'inverse des autres services du MACUSA, le Département des Mystères était interdit d'accès à tous ceux qui n'y travaillaient pas, et même Séraphine Pickery n'avait dû y entrer qu'une fois ou deux depuis le début de son mandat.

La porte de bois sombre comportait un disque d'argent en plein milieu sur lequel Elvie posa sa main droite. Une lueur blanche entoura brièvement ses doigts et elle ramena son bras vers elle avant de se tourner vers lui. Percival eut un bref mouvement de recul en apercevant le visage de son amie. À présent, ses lèvres étaient sombres, teintées de noir et de rouge, et de fines veinules s'en échappaient pour s'étaler sur sa peau de porcelaine tout autour de sa bouche. La vision était plus que dérangeante.

– Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire qui dévoila ses dents blanches. C'est mon sceau de Langue-de-plomb qui s'est activé. Regarde.

Elle lui tira la langue et il put voir, en effet, un étrange symbole noir qui prenait place sur le lit de chair rosée. Puis Elvie lui attrapa la main et ouvrit la porte.

– Allez, viens. Et ne me lâche surtout pas, sinon tu te perdras !

Rapidement, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une pièce obscure. Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, Percival tenta de discerner quelque chose dans les ténèbres, mais c'était peine perdue. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose de tel, d'aussi opaque et sombre. Un instant, il eut l'impression qu'il ne verrait plus jamais la lumière du jour et si Elvie ne lui avait pas tenu la main, il aurait juré qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés.

– C'est le néant, lui apprit-elle en resserrant ses doigts autour de sa main tout en continuant de le tirer à sa suite. Il ne fait jamais bon d'y rester longtemps, on finit par se perdre soi-même et c'est une sensation très désagréable.

– Et tu y vois quelque chose ?

– Oui, pour les Langues-de-plomb, la porte d'accès brille faiblement un peu plus loin. Nous allons y arriver.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Percival la sentit se pencher en avant et un léger courant d'air lui balaya le visage. Puis ils avancèrent encore et retrouvèrent bientôt la lumière. L'éclairage agressa brusquement les pupilles de l'Auror et il mit un certain temps à voir où il se trouvait. Le plafond était très haut et chaque mur supportait des étagères où un capharnaüm sans nom s'entassait. Au sol, des tables immenses croulaient également sous des objets plus étranges les uns que les autres. Elvie, dont les lèvres avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle, le tira par la main jusqu'au fond de ce lieu intriguant.

– C'est la Salle des Reliques, lui apprit-elle en ouvrant la porte suivante.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une pièce de travail où trois bureaux se trouvaient, enfouis sous des piles et des piles de parchemins. Une femme leur tournait le dos, occupée à fouiller dans un grand carton.

– Bonjour, Cassandra ! s'exclama Elvie en s'avançant de quelques pas.

L'autre se tourna vers elle, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en arrière lui balayant brièvement l'épaule, et lui adressa un grand sourire qui illumina son visage rond. Elle devait avoir le même âge qu'Elvie.

– Tu es revenue ! Comment vas-tu ?

Puis la dénommée Cassandra aperçut Percival qui se tenait en retrait et elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le directeur du Département de la justice magique.

– Ce n'est pas une Langue-de-plomb, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Elvie balaya l'air de sa main pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas important.

– Le rituel balic. J'ai besoin du rational et des artefacts.

– Tu veux provoquer une occurrence ? s'étonna Cassandra en écarquillant les yeux. Pour quelle raison ?

– Il faut que Grindelwald m'oublie.

En disant cela, le visage d'Elvie s'assombrit et sa collègue arbora une mine inquiète.

– Oui, je comprends. Que deviendrons-nous si notre directrice se fait enlever et qu'elle se retrouve obligée de révéler nos secrets ? Mais tu sais que nous n'avons jamais réussi à le mettre en œuvre, reprit Cassandra avec hésitation tout en se penchant vers elle. Nous n'avions pas pu réunir assez de magie.

– Oui, mais Percival se propose de nous fournir ses plus puissants Aurors. Peut-être que...

– Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça risque de ne pas suffire, souffla Cassandra avec une grimace. Par contre, si nous avions un Vinculmens…

– Cassy, tu sais bien à quel point le Vinculmens est rare, s'exclama Elvie en secouant la tête avec lassitude. Nous n'en avons encore jamais trouvé.

– Oui, mais lui, il n'a pas essayé, ajouta la sorcière en pointant son doigt sur Percival qui haussa un sourcil.

Les yeux d'Elvie passèrent de son meilleur ami intrigué à sa collègue surexcitée et elle eut un rictus sardonique.

– Ça ne fonctionnera pas.

– Si nous n'essayons pas, ça ne fonctionnera pas, effectivement, renchérit celle aux cheveux noirs en semblant trépigner sur place.

Elvie s'approcha de sa collègue et baissa d'un ton.

– Je sais ce qu'il en est de mon côté, mais lui ? Sérieusement, Cassy, il n'y a aucune chance que ce soit un Vinculmens.

– Allons voir l'Osmium et nous serons fixés.

Les deux femmes se défièrent un moment du regard, puis Elvie finit par capituler.

– Très bien, très bien ! s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une autre porte. Allons-y pour que tu voies que j'ai raison !

Percival rejoignit son amie qui s'élançait d'un pas décidé dans un immense couloir de pierres blanches aux innombrables portes.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Vinculmens ? demanda-t-il finalement en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Elvie.

La sorcière lui accorda un bref regard avant de grimacer.

– Est-ce que tu crois à la réincarnation, Percy ? lui dit-elle finalement en s'arrêtant devant l'une des portes de métal gris, la main sur la poignée.

Son regard bleu azur se posa sur lui et il haussa les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Il existe des familles d'âmes qui se retrouvent à chacune de leur réincarnation. Toujours, sans condition. Les relations peuvent changer d'une vie à l'autre, mais ces âmes gravitent ensemble et finissent toujours par se retrouver. Le Vinculmens va au-delà. C'est un lien très fort entre deux âmes uniquement, et ces deux personnes passent presque toute leur incarnation ensemble. Certains pensent que ce n'est qu'une légende, mais… nous avons la preuve qu'il existe bel et bien, ajouta-t-elle en l'enjoignant à avancer dans la pièce qu'elle venait de révéler.

La salle était très grande et absolument tout était doré, mais l'attention de Percival fut attirée par l'imposante verrière sphérique qui se trouvait au centre sous une voûte étoilée. Les vitres étaient aussi brillantes que du cristal et l'armature de métal avait des reflets d'argent. À l'intérieur, des volutes dorées se mouvaient paresseusement, parcourues de temps à autre par des étincelles d'une blancheur étincelante.

– Voici l'Osmium ! s'exclama Elvie avec ravissement.

Puis elle lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna vers la structure étrange, Cassandra les suivants à pas lents.

– Rares sont les personnes ayant eu la chance d'entrer ici. À l'époque, nous avions accueilli des candidats, dans l'espoir de trouver un Vinculmens, mais depuis des années, nous préférons préserver le pouvoir de l'Osmium. Il n'y a pas de plus grande puissance magique au monde que celle-ci.

– Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas cette puissance pour le rituel, alors ? demanda posément Percival en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il récolta un regard horrifié pour toute réponse.

– L'Osmium doit être préservé, il permet de…, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser son pouvoir. C'est impossible, et ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi. Maintenant, viens par là.

Elvie tira sur la manche de l'Auror pour l'emmener jusqu'à la verrière de cristal. Dans la structure, deux orifices étaient disposés à deux mètres d'écart, assez larges pour y passer la main. Le métal argenté brillait de mille feux tout autour d'eux et Percival jeta un regard perplexe à son amie.

– Tu dois mettre ta main là-dedans, déclara-t-elle en mettant la sienne jusqu'au poignet dans l'orifice. Et il faut que tu me regardes dans les yeux pendant que tu le fais.

Percival considéra avec curiosité les instructions singulières, mais il les suivit tant bien que mal. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la surface chaude du métal et que ses yeux rencontrèrent les iris azur de sa plus chère amie, tout bascula autour d'eux. Une lumière éblouissante les aveugla un instant et l'Auror sentit une puissance incroyable parcourir son corps. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque sous les vagues de magie et tous ses sens semblaient en alerte.

Il percevait d'ici le doux parfum d'Elvie. Il ressentait la douceur veloutée de sa peau sous ses doigts, sa chaleur apaisante. Ses prunelles bleues étaient comme deux aimants qui l'attiraient irrésistiblement, semblant l'abîmer au plus profond de lui-même. Tout son être tendait vers elle avec une force incroyable. Auréolée de blanc, son amie était radieuse et plus belle que jamais. Percival rêvait de la rejoindre et de l'étreindre, de poser ses lèvres sur celles qu'il espérait embrasser depuis toujours.

Puis Elvie retira sa main de l'Osmium et tout s'arrêta aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Percival haleta un instant tandis que son amie contemplait sa main avec stupéfaction. Des symboles étranges décoraient à présent son annulaire, dans des teintes dorées et argentées qui semblaient scintiller sous l'éclairage léger de la pièce. L'Auror récupéra sa main et observa le même phénomène sur son doigt.

– Par Merlin et tous les Hypogriffes de la terre ! Un Vinculmens ! s'écria Cassandra en sautillant sur place tout en frappant dans ses mains de ravissement.

Cela sembla réveiller Elvie qui bondit alors sur Percival pour lui agripper le poignet. Elle regarda longuement les marques similaires aux siennes, ahurie.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle doucement. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible.

Elle répéta cette phrase encore et encore, les yeux posés sur l'annulaire de Percival, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui caresse tendrement la joue. Alors, Elvie releva la tête vers lui et son ami lui accorda un sourire rassurant.

– Est-ce si rare que cela ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Puis Cassandra bondit en dehors de la pièce en leur disant qu'elle allait chercher James pour préparer le rituel et ils restèrent là, tous les deux, seuls. Elvie posait un regard étrange sur lui, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Ses yeux étaient encore légèrement écarquillés.

– Jamais je n'aurai cru… Tu…

– Je… ? reprit-il comme elle ne poursuivait pas sa phrase.

À la place, Elvie se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de son abdomen pour se serrer contre lui. Bien qu'il ne comprît pas ce qu'il lui passait par la tête à ce moment précis, Percival l'étreignit avec douceur, posant son menton sur ses cheveux dorés. Il sentait son cœur battre avec frénésie, au même rythme que le sien. Et il trouva cela étrange.

Plus tard, ils sortirent de la pièce et Elvie l'entraîna à nouveau à travers le couloir immaculé jusqu'à une autre porte. Silencieuse, elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une coupole ornée de vitraux chatoyants qui renvoyaient une lumière colorée sur la pierre grise. Le sol était entièrement couvert de symboles blancs et, au centre, une immense rosace était dessinée à la craie noire.

Cassandra et un homme aux cheveux bruns se tenaient là, disposant autour du cercle sombre des objets étranges. Percival repéra un morceau de bois, une cuillère en argent, une chaussure en cuir et d'autres choses de ce goût-là. Lorsqu'Elvie s'approcha, Cassandra lui accorda un bref regard et lui tendit un livre épais aux pages jaunies par le temps.

– As-tu vraiment besoin du rational ? demanda la femme aux cheveux sombres. Je connais les textes par cœur, je peux mener le rituel. Vous servirez d'offrande tous les deux.

– Oui, convint Elvie en hochant doucement la tête, pensive. Si je tiens le calice du voyage et que tu récites les incantations, cela devrait marcher.

Cassandra posa le grimoire au sol et l'autre homme s'approcha d'eux, une coupe en or entre les mains.

– Merci, James, dit Elvie en attrapant précautionneusement l'objet.

Percival observa le calice, mais à part sa couleur dorée, il semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun. Peu après, il eut ordre de se placer dans l'un des cercles centraux de la rosace et Elvie prit place à ses côtés. Il garda ensuite un souvenir confus du rituel. Il entendait les murmures de Cassandra qui prononçait les formules du rituel, mais n'y accorda pas vraiment d'intérêt. Les yeux posés sur Elvie, qui gardait son regard fixé sur le calice, il crut un moment voir des images au fond de la coupe. À plusieurs reprises, il sentit l'air vibrer autour de lui et avait l'impression qu'il perdait peu à peu son énergie vitale et sa magie. Enfin, lorsqu'Elvie releva le regard de sa coupe, l'Auror sentit sa tête tourner un instant, mais le malaise disparut rapidement.

– C'est fait, déclara Elvie en passant une main sur son visage fatigué. J'ai l'impression que le rituel m'a pris toutes mes forces. Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à Percival.

– Dans le même état que toi, je suppose. Grindelwald t'a oubliée ?

Lentement, elle acquiesça et un sourire paisible se forma sur ses lèvres, sourire qu'il lui rendit volontiers.

– Bien, je vais prévenir Séraphine dans ce cas.

– Oui. James, tu peux l'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée, s'il te plaît ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son collègue. J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose avant de partir.

Percival fut rapidement sorti du Département des Mystères et il se sentit beaucoup mieux. L'ambiance était particulièrement pesante au dernier étage du Woolworth Building et il préférait de loin son propre département. Il se rendit tout de suite dans le bureau de la présidente qui accueillit la nouvelle avec un soulagement réel.

– Je ne sais pas par quel miracle Elvie a réussi ce prodige, mais j'en suis ravie. Je suis surprise que ça soit déjà réglé, Mademoiselle Jauncey n'avait-elle pas besoin de vos Aurors ?

– Nous avons utilisé le pouvoir du Vinculmens, répondit simplement Percival en haussant les épaules.

– Le Vinculmens ? s'exclama Séraphine en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. Où diable avez-vous trouvé un Vinculmens ?

– Il s'avère qu'Elvie et moi nous avons ce… lien.

– C'est extraordinaire ! déclara la présidente avec une certaine excitation dans la voix. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Jamais en cinquante ans, il n'y en a eu en Amérique ! Je savais que vous avez une relation spéciale avec Mademoiselle Jauncey, mais à ce point...

Puis elle resta pensive un moment avant de froncer les sourcils.

– Si un Vinculmens est établi entre vous, comment cela se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas encore mariés ?

L'Auror laissa passer un instant avant que la question ne s'imprime dans son esprit, puis son visage se contracta.

– Je vous demande pardon ? s'insurgea-t-il, sourcils froncés.

– Le Vinculmens. Les amants éternels.

Comme il ne semblait pas comprendre, Séraphine consentit à lui expliquer.

– J'imagine qu'Elvie ne souhaitait pas vous dire cela par elle-même, convint la présidente en secouant la tête. Le Vinculmens réunit deux âmes à travers chacune de leur réincarnation et celles-ci s'aiment d'un amour pur et inconditionnel. Ce sentiment est intemporel et traverse toutes les incarnations. Il n'existe pas de pouvoir plus puissant que cet amour, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que renferme l'Osmium au Département des Mystères. Les deux âmes concernées par le lien sont appelées les « amants éternels » parce que, dans chacune de leur vie, ils ne peuvent que s'aimer et être ensemble. C'est une nécessité que le Vinculmens leur impose.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son explication, Percival resta silencieux un long moment. Puis, sans signe annonciateur, il fit volte-face et sortit vivement du bureau. Séraphine le regarda disparaître, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Oui, ça peut surement paraître trop " **facile** ", comme c'était la crainte d'une de mes lectrices. Mais je suis désolée, cette fanfiction n'est pas basé sur de l'action ou sur Grindelwald, je voulais uniquement développer la relation particulière entre mon OC et Percival. Voilà, j'espère n'avoir pas déçu trop de monde, mais moi j'aime beaucoup :)

A bientôt!


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Elvie battait ses pieds nus dans le vide, assise sur l'un des canapés moelleux du salon de Percival. Elle ignorait où était passé son meilleur ami, mais connaissait parfaitement la raison de cette absence. En sortant de son département, Elvie était passée voir la présidente du MACUSA et celle-ci lui avait appris pour la révélation qu'elle avait faite à Percival. D'un côté, elle en était soulagée, mais de l'autre… Enfin, il devait bien finir par l'apprendre un jour.

Depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à se sortir de l'emprise de Thomas, Elvie connaissait très bien la nature des sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Pourtant, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son amour put lui être retourné. Bien entendu, elle savait qu'elle occupait une place particulière dans son cœur, mais… un Vinculmens ! Elvie n'en revenait toujours pas. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur son annulaire gauche, là où les étranges symboles avaient fini par disparaître, et elle soupira.

Avaient-ils perdu tellement de temps ? Elle aurait dû finir par s'en rendre compte. Percival ne s'était jamais marié, n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin d'une histoire sérieuse avec une femme. Certes, il passait tout son temps au MACUSA, mais… N'aurait-elle pas dû le comprendre plus tôt ? Si elle avait seulement tenté quelque chose… Peut-être que si Elvie l'avait fait, ces dernières années ne lui sembleraient plus aussi vaines.

Avec un nouveau soupir de lassitude, elle s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, épuisée par le rituel et par les séquelles de son séjour auprès de Grindelwald. Lorsqu'elle repensait à ses tortures, la nausée la prenait à chaque fois, alors elle tentait de rappeler à elle les souvenirs de Percival et cela fonctionnait pour un temps. Enfin, là, maintenant, ce qu'elle aurait souhaité plus que tout au monde, c'était que son ami la prenne dans ses bras rassurants. Ce fut d'ailleurs sur cette pensée qu'Elvie finit par s'endormir.

Lorsque Percival la trouva là, quelque temps plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. La peau opaline de ses jambes était révélée par sa robe de soie émeraude et le regard de l'Auror s'y attarda un instant. Elle était magnifique, comme de coutume.

Sans qu'elle se réveille, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Le corps chaud contre sa poitrine éveillait ses sens. Il aurait tant voulu l'embrasser, caresser sa peau veloutée, pouvoir l'aimer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la déposa sur son lit qu'elle entrouvrit ses yeux. Lui adressant un sourire rêveur, elle leva la main pour agripper ses doigts fins à la manche de Percival.

– Reste avec moi, souffla-t-elle en cherchant un instant son regard apaisant.

Se noyant dans le bleu de ses iris, il eut un sourire tendre et hocha simplement la tête. Elvie referma les yeux, rassurée, et se tourna sur le côté. Il la regarda encore un temps avant de faire le tour du lit et de se pencher pour tirer la couverture sur son amie. Puis il déboutonna sa veste et la posa sur la chaise, de même que son veston. Il lissa distraitement le devant de sa chemise blanche avant de s'allonger enfin sur le matelas.

À peine couché, Elvie se glissa vers lui pour se coller contre son flanc. D'une main, elle le recouvrit avec son plaid pour le partager avec lui, les yeux toujours clos, puis elle passa son bras en travers de sa poitrine dans un geste possessif. Amusé, Percival lui caressa le visage avant de la serrer contre lui. Il ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et à s'endormir, épuisé de ces derniers mois dont il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se remettre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ce fut un poids sur sa poitrine qui le réveilla. Percival ouvrit rapidement les yeux et tomba dans les iris céruléens qui le dévisageaient silencieusement. Elvie était tout simplement couchée sur lui, le menton reposant sur ses deux mains jointes, et elle lui adressa un rictus amusé.

– Tu es réveillé !

– Sois plus discrète, la prochaine fois, si tu tentes de m'étouffer pendant mon sommeil, lui dit-il en passant sa main sur son visage pour se réveiller.

– Je note. Dis, Percy, reprit-elle après un instant de silence, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais demandé de t'épouser ?

Elle avait dit cela comme ça, d'un ton léger, mais Percival se figea brusquement et lui accorda un regard surpris. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était sérieuse et attendait une réponse sincère.

– Est-ce que tu aurais accepté ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Bien sûr, répondit tout de suite Elvie, sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir.

Face à la rapidité de sa réponse, l'Auror la dévisagea avec incrédulité. Son cœur manqua un battement avant de repartir de plus belle. Avait-il perdu autant de temps que cela ? S'il avait su qu'elle l'aimait… Oh, s'il l'avait seulement su… Brusquement, Percival la renversa sur le lit pour se placer au-dessus d'elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Elvie ne broncha pas et lui accorda même un sourire en coin. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

– Tu aurais accepté de devenir ma femme ? questionna-t-il à nouveau, incapable de croire en cette possibilité.

Elvie leva légèrement les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur son meilleur ami.

– Oui. Et je l'accepterais encore si tu me le demandais aujourd'hui.

Il resta un long moment à la dévisager, incertain. De si près, Elvie pouvait voir les fines ridules qui plissaient son front soucieux et elle apercevait même son propre reflet dans les iris sombres. Puis, impatiente, elle finit par lâcher un soupir d'exaspération.

– Va donc chercher cette foutue bague, qu'on en finisse !

Alors, lentement, Percival se redressa. Il s'assit sur ses talons et leva la main vers la porte de la chambre. Un bref sifflement se fit entendre, puis il referma bientôt ses doigts sur un objet brillant avant de se tourner vers elle.

– Je n'y crois pas, lâcha Elvie en secouant la tête, clairement amusée. Tu l'as vraiment fait.

Puis elle s'assit également et sentit que son ami hésitait, son regard incandescent posé sur elle. Finalement, il lui attrapa la main avec douceur et plongea ses iris noirs dans les siens.

– Elvie, mon ange, commença-t-il doucement, de sa belle voix grave chargée d'hésitation. Est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

La sorcière fit mine de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir soudainement la bouche.

– Ça dépend.

– Excuse-moi ? souffla Percival, perplexe.

– Eh bien oui, tu ne m'as pas encore montré la bague ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de rire doucement.

Percival roula des yeux et finit par lui présenter la bague de fiançailles. L'anneau d'or blanc était surmonté d'une étoile à huit branches, l'emblème de la famille Graves, où s'incrustait une vingtaine de petits diamants brillant de mille feux. Elvie la prit entre ses doigts avant de la glisser à son annulaire. Elle contempla un instant sa main avant de reporter son attention sur Percival tout en arborant un air satisfait.

– Tu me l'avais déjà montré, c'est celle de ta grand-mère, lui dit-elle avec un sourire paisible, et il acquiesça. Bien, et on se marrie quand, alors ?

– Quand tu le souhaites, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il lui caressa la joue et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur, les frôlant en une caresse légère. Puis Elvie mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à lui, approfondissant par la même occasion le baiser. Alors qu'il glissait ses mains le long des côtes de son amie, elle combla encore un peu plus la distance entre eux et s'accrocha aux épaules musclées de Percival pour l'attirer à elle. À présent, leurs langues esquissaient un ballet lascif et Elvie ne tarda pas à commencer à déboutonner la chemise de l'Auror. Celui-ci ne la laissa pas aller très loin et lui attrapa les poignets pour l'éloigner de lui.

– Elvie, nous devrions y aller doucement.

La sorcière cligna des yeux un instant, sidérée, avant de hausser un sourcil.

– Tu veux y aller doucement ? Après toutes ces années, tout ce temps perdu, tu veux y aller doucement ?

Percival eut un rictus amusé mais hocha tout de même la tête. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle regrette et, plus que tout au monde, il voulait tout simplement la préserver. Attendre qu'elle soit prête à aller plus loin avec lui n'était que la chose la plus convenable à faire. Alors…

– Très bien, reprit Elvie avec un air de défi dans les yeux qui alarma un instant l'Auror. Nous allons y aller doucement, mais ferme les yeux maintenant.

Ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre, il lui obéit et ferma les paupières. Il la sentit se déplacer, puis perçut nettement le froissement d'un tissu, sans doute la couverture sur laquelle elle se trouvait assise. Puis finalement, le silence revint et les mouvements cessèrent.

– Voilà ce que j'appelle y aller doucement, Percy, chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement en riant.

Lorsque Percival ouvrit les yeux, il considéra un moment sa silhouette allongée là, sur le lit, appuyée sur les coudes pour se redresser légèrement. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'amusement et il leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

– Tu n'es pas possible, Elvie, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

– Fais quelque chose d'utile au lieu de ronchonner !

Souriant, Percival laissa courir ses yeux sur les formes parfaites de son amie de toujours. Sa peau de porcelaine appelait aux caresses, elle semblait si douce. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, nue comme au premier jour. Son regard s'accrocha aux globes plantureux qui se soulevaient à chacune de ses respirations, puis il descendit plus bas. Sa gorge se noua comme il sentait monter en lieu une vague de désir particulièrement puissante. Puis Elvie dut décréter qu'elle avait assez attendu puisqu'elle se redressa pour revenir à lui.

À nouveau, il sentit ses lèvres si chaudes et douces sur les siennes, cette langue passionnée qui se mêlait à la sienne avec ferveur, et les fins doigts qui ouvraient chaque bouton de sa chemise, l'un après l'autre. Lorsqu'il fut torse nu, Percival coucha son ange aux cheveux d'or sur le lit et commença à caresser ce corps qu'il rêvait d'explorer depuis tant d'années. Là où ses mains se posaient, il sentait la peau délicate se couvrir de frissons et les doux halètements qui résonnaient à ses oreilles le ravirent.

Elle était si belle, si parfaite. Tout en elle appelait à la luxure et Percival, plus que nul autre, ne pouvait y résister. Alors, tandis que son cœur battait avec frénésie et que son désir enflammait son ventre, il l'aima de tout son cœur et de chaque fibre de son être. Sa précieuse Elvie, celle qu'il chérissait du plus profond de son âme. Celle qui était sienne à présent.

x

– Et celui-là, à droite, c'est une femelle. Elle est en train de couver ses œufs, ajouta Norbert avec une certaine excitation dans la voix.

Les immenses créatures s'égaillaient paresseusement dans les montagnes, agitant parfois leurs énormes ailes vertes dans les airs. Ce devait être l'heure de la sieste car tous les dragons étaient au sol, profitant de la caresse du soleil de cette après-midi radieuse.

– Ils sont vraiment magnifiques ! s'exclama Elvie en rejetant d'une main ses longs cheveux blonds que le vent agitait autour de sa tête. Est-ce qu'on peut encore s'approcher ?

– Hors de question ! rugit brusquement une voix derrière elle. Tu es déjà bien assez près comme ça !

Elvie secoua la tête sans même se retourner. À la place, elle se pencha vers Norbert qui leva un regard amusé vers elle.

– Il est insupportable ces derniers temps, lui confia-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux. Pas moyen de faire un pas sans l'avoir sur le dos. Je ne suis pas en sucre !

Norbert eut un rire léger et, pour toute réponse, elle sentit des bras se glisser sur son ventre et l'attirer contre un torse musclé. Son corps se détendit imperceptiblement et elle se laissa aller dans cette étreinte protectrice.

– Tu dois faire attention à toi, lui murmura Percival à l'oreille.

– Ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je suis brusquement devenue impotente, Percy ! En plus, ça ne se voit même pas encore. J'espère seulement que je rentrerai encore dans ma robe pour le mariage.

– Tu seras magnifique.

Elvie eut un sourire et elle lui serra la main avant de se tourner brusquement vers Norbert.

– Alors, dis-moi, as-tu déjà remis son exemplaire à une certaine Auror du MACUSA ?

Norbert leva les yeux au ciel tout en secouant légèrement la tête.

– Pas depuis la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé. C'était il y a deux jours, n'est-ce pas ?

– Peut-être bien, s'amusa Elvie avec un grand sourire. Tu m'as promis de le faire avant le mariage et c'est dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Fais attention, sinon Percy peut très bien l'envoyer en mission pour le MACUSA jusque devant ta porte.

– Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, soupira Percival en roulant des yeux.

Elvie se tourna brusquement vers lui et lui accorda une grimace équivoque.

– Mais si, tu peux ! Tu es le directeur du Département de la justice magique, tu peux tout faire.

Son amant eut un rictus amusé pour toute réponse et elle revint à Norbert.

– Si, je te le jure, il peut le faire.

Le magizoologiste rit simplement et Elvie reposa son regard sur l'horizon. Ses yeux azur suivirent un instant les mouvements des dragons qui s'agitaient de temps à autre et elle sourit. Là, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, son ventre recelant cette étincelle de vie qui les comblerait de bonheur, Elvie était heureuse. Tout simplement.

* * *

Alors? Comment trouvez-vous cette fin? Moi, j'adore Norbert qui squatte encore et toujours cette fic ^^

Sinon voilà, c'est la fin! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis jusque-là, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire. Merci à **CacoNya** pour la correction.

Et **merci à vous** pour vos commentaires, vos mises en alerte et en favoris! :D

A bientôt!


End file.
